


in which tyler is a broke, young college student trying to earn more money

by idk_pizzafuhckboi



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, idkrandomsmutiwroteagesago, itsSHIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_pizzafuhckboi/pseuds/idk_pizzafuhckboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shitty smut I wrote a while ago idk its sO bAd im SRY</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which tyler is a broke, young college student trying to earn more money

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there ^~^ This is seriously so shit omg I'm sorry xD Sorry if theres any spelling/grammar mistakes :c and I was too lazy to write in the right tense so idk. Enjoy??? THANK U FOR READING <333 
> 
> OH ALSO THE BOLD AND ITALIC SENTENCES ARE JOSHS THOUGHTS IN CASE U GET CONFUZZLED

Josh's POV  
It was a late night in LA. I was driving around with no place to go. I wasn't looking for somewhere to go. I was looking for _someone_. Someone who I could just hang with, talk about anything with and maybe even makeout, or fuck, if I get lucky.

  
I drove past nightclubs full of people who could easily meet the requirements that I was craving. It really all came down to loneliness. I admit it. I'm lonely. And I'm sick of it. I hate being alone. Alone with my own thoughts and fears and crazy scenarios my brain plays out for me in graphic detail. College has been shitty lately, too. I really thought I had something with Debby. It all started when she caught me, drunk off my ass and high as a kite,making out with a cute guy with big, dark blue eyes.

  
She was such a fucking hypocrite, though. That was the first time I ever kissed anyone else throughout the short time we were seeing each other. She fucked so many other guys that I lost fucking count after Drake or whoever they were. Fucking slut. Hope she gets all of that shit back to her in a few years. She will. I know she will. She's the main reason I haven't been to any of my classes for two full weeks. I can't stand the sight of her. Especially her lips. I just- _no_. _No, Josh,_ I thought to myself. **_Don'twasteyourtimethinkingabouther_**. I was right. Why should I let that whore make me miserable? What did she ever do for me, anyway? Apart from the occasional blowjob. Which weren't even that good. That's all I ever got out of that relationship; blowjobs. That's fucking sad, man. What was I thinking in the first place when I started dating her?! Love is blind. She has a horrible personality, I guess I learned that the hard way. Whenever I would call her at 4a.m. because I couldn't sleep due to nightmares, stress or anxiety, all she ever did was sigh and told me to 'man up.' What a bitch. She doesn't care about anyone or anything else except herself and her fucking vagina.

I pulled over. My thoughts were flooding in again, like the tides in the sea during a raging storm. I rested my head against the steering wheel. My thoughts slowed down a bit, which eased the pain forming in my head. Suddenly the car felt so silent. My whole world felt silent. I flicked on the radio and slightly turned up the volume. 'You Don't Care about Us' by Placebo filled my car. I tapped my fingers along to the beat. I could relate to this song right now. I turned on the next song and it was 'Welcome to the Jungle' by Guns n' Roses. I love this song. I hummed along quietly to the guitar parts.

  
I looked around and didn't really recognize what part of the city I was in. I looked around and saw some groups of people gathered on the sidewalks and at corners and down alleyways. I guessed that this was some sort of drug dealing area or some shit. I haven't been living in LA for long, so I don't really know what goes on at night.

  
I opened all the windows in my car. It was too stuffy; I needed fresh air. I pulled a cigarette out of the pack lying on the dashboard. Its been a while since I gave up smoking. I wanted to become more healthy and fit, and I did. Mainly because I stopped smoking.

I head-banged a little to the music flowing loudly out of the speakers in the back. I felt so much more relaxed. My thoughts had drifted away from Debby, thankfully.

  
"Hey. " I jumped when I heard a soft voice speak, a male voice, it had a kind of..seductive tone to it. I looked to my left and saw a guy around my age, leaning his elbows on the window of the passenger door. "Uh, hey.." I replied. I was kind of entranced by his beauty. He had big brown eyes, and brown hair which was styled quite nicely. He looked around the same age as me. He was wearing a low-neck black top. It exposed his sides and I could see the outline of his rib cage. He was very cute. He smiled at me, which was somehow adorable and sexy as fuck at the same time. "I couldn't help but notice that song you're listening to. It brings back a lot of good memories, y'know? " He said. This was kinda odd, I realised as I analyzed this whole situation. Some random hot guy comes over to me, of all people. What did he want from me? The more important question was, what did I have to give him? I snapped out of my thoughts when he gave me a questioning look. "Cat got your tongue?" He says with a playful smirk. I shook my head. God, why was I acting so clueless? Maybe it was because I couldn't understand the fact that someone as beautiful as him was talking to me, Joshua Dun. I was a mess. I was so broken and fucked up on the inside. Don't even get me started on my appearance. I'm pretty sure I looked like shit right now. My hair is dyed pastel pink but it was now fading, and my dark brown roots were starting to show.

"What's your name?" I finally asked him. I noticed his arms, littered with one or two tattoos, were folded tightly across his chest, and gosh, I was fucking rude, not inviting him to sit in my car on a freezing cold night. "I'm Tyler." He smiles sweetly, this time its a genuine and kind of innocent smile. I smile back at him. "I'm Josh. Hey, do you wanna sit in? You must be freezing, especially with that shirt on. " I half smile, hoping I didn't creep him out with my smiling. I never really liked my smile. My eyes scrunch up and go kinda squinty whenever I grin. I hate it. "Thought you'd never ask", he replies, smirking. Again, with the smirking. He was kind of turning me on, to be honest. Just by the vibes he was giving out and also a lot of his skin was exposed, which looked soft as fuck. I would love to run my fingers- no. I wouldn't think about him like that. He was probably straight, anyway. He sits in and immediately relaxes, even resting his feet on the dashboard. He lies back in the seat. His eyes wander around the car and I follow them. He has very beautiful eyes. Their dark brown, and there's something kind of mysterious about them. He picks up my almost full pack of cigarettes. "May I? " He raises his perfectly sculpted eyebrows. "Of course, man! Take the pack if you want, you'd be doing me a favor ", I chuckle lightheartedly, trying to ease the slight awkwardness. He puts one between his teeth, and looks at me expectantly. I grab my lighter from my back pocket and light the stick for him. He smirks again, the cigarette still lingering between his dark, rosy lips. He takes a drag, leaning his head back against the seat and exhaling. I felt my jeans become tighter around my crotch area. I close up all the windows, flooding the car with darkness. The only source of light is my radio and the neon flashing of a nightclub sign above my car. The pink light ghosts over his features, illuminating his pure beauty. I think he was the prettiest guy I've ever met. He puffs his cigarette, well, technically my cigarette,but that doesn't bother me. He shifts around in the leather seat, leaning over and un-lacing his dusty black combat boots. I watch his slender, long fingers and imagine what they would feel like against my skin, running through my hair...I bite my lip to stop myself from groaning. ** _Getagrip, Josh. Getyourheadoutofthegutter_**.

Tyler turns to face me. "Your not much of a talker, are you, Josh ? " his voice is low and fucking sexy as hell. "Well, I-I guess, I-" he cuts me off my taking off my seat belt and pushes back my seat as far as it goes. My eyes widen and before I have time to ask what he's doing, he's sitting on my lap, his arms loosely around my neck. I don't have time to think before he speaks again, leaning into my ear, his lips brushing against my neck, sending shivers down my spine. "That's okay though, you don't have to talk, I prefer if you did something else with those wet lips of yours. " I can feel him fucking smirking against my ear. I don't let myself even think about the craziness of this situation. Its surreal. My body was going crazy, butterflies violently attacking my stomach. I didn't know until now that it was possible for someone you hardly know to turn you on so fucking much. I didn't think, I just acted on impulse, I wanted to tease him like he was teasing me. "That's perfectly fine by me." I replied. He started softly planting kisses below my ear, flicking his wet tongue against my clammy skin. It was quickly becoming hotter in here. I threw my head back and let a moan that I had been holding in escape my lips. He sucked and licked and bit my neck, making my dick twitch. He must of noticed because he slightly grinded on my crotch. "Fuck!" I moaned, my head hitting the head rest and making my jeans uncomfortably tight. "Don't worry, that won't be a problem for long " he purred against my neck. I slid my hands up his shirt, letting them roam over his chest and stomach and ribs. He opened his eyes and looked up at me, his brown orbs filled with pure lust and desire. He slowly licked his lips and moved forward, so he was almost sitting on my dick. He was such a fucking tease, sexy bastard. His face was in front of mine, his eyes glancing at my lips. He stared into my eyes, practically undressing me with his eyes. I couldn't bear it any longer. I had to feel his lips against mine. I smashed our wet lips together and grabbed his ass, making him moan loudly in my mouth. I kept my hands on his ass, rubbing circles over it with my thumbs. He shoved his hands in my hair, pulling roughly. I bit his bottom lip in response and he moaned again.He lifts off my shirt, never once breaking our lips apart. His hands drop to my hips and he takes my belt off, then (painfully slow) he unzips my leather jeans. He gets off my lap so he can pull down my jeans to my ankles. His soft hands slide up my calves, then back of my thighs and he starts caressing the skin of my inner thighs. " Fuck.....Tylerrrr....." I groan, the words coming out throaty and hoarse. "I'll fuck you, cotton candy. Just be patient. " He looks into my eyes, and I knew from that moment onwards, from the look in his mesmerizing eyes, this wasn't going to be just another one-night-stand. This, was different. **_Hewasdifferen_** t. No one I had ever been with or had sex with or whatever else I did with anyone; it was never like this. This...Tyler..he made me feel like he truly wanted to love me and wanted to get to know every part of me, not just fuck me and never talk to me again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^~^ also I dont think Debby is any of those things iM SURE SHES A LOVELY PERSON IRL


End file.
